


I Dream of Fire

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, poor agni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: The only person who wouldn’t leave him, the only person who truly adored him. Agni was his everything, his heart, his soul, his best friend, and his lover. He was his shadow, his sunshine, and moonlight.





	I Dream of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt or for this one <3 I'm happy to update this again!

London was having its last few warm days of the summer, the beaches were mostly empty other than the few people basking in the view. Other than that, it was quiet. It was the perfect opportunity for the two Indians to spend the day there, playing in the waves and drawing happy faces in the sand. “Good afternoon, my prince. It's time for the sun to rise or the earth will go cold!” Agni smiled, opening the curtains to let another sunshine in. “A...afternoon?” Soma mumbled under the pillows, slowly shifting to raise his head. “Yes! I tried to wake you earlier but you were far too tired to even say good morning, so I let you rest a while longer.” Agni's godly hand ran over the lace curtains, admiring the intricacies. Soma kicked the blankets off and his mind went to the night before. “Agni.” He said.

 

“Yes?”

* * *

 

“I'd like to go to the beach today before winter comes.” He stretched out, falling back on his mountain of pillows. “Of course, Master, it has been a long time since I've been to a beach,” Agni replied, walking over to the prince to kiss his forehead. “Let us start the day, my prince. It looks like a fine day to visit the beach.” He sounded so happy to do something so simple with the prince, he was… overjoyed, really. He dressed the prince, listening to the outside world. Soma still looked tired, his eyes still closed as the khansama buttoned his top. “Soma?” Agni asked, tilting his head. “Are you feeling alright?” Agni ran the back of his hand over the prince’s cheek and forehead, checking for a fever. “No fever. Perhaps a drink of cold water would help.” Agni rushed to fetch the prince a tall glass of water, his worries turning into full-blown fears. _Was he sick, dying, or worse?!_ Agni’s mind raced, but he stayed calm. He returned with the glass, holding it at the prince took a large gulp. He perked up, giving his khansama a smile. “Maybe you should rest, I’m sure we will have one more warm day.” 

 

“I think I was just tired, besides, London is so cold! This may be our only day.” Soma seemed to perk up. “That’s right, but please, don’t hurt yourself.” Agni cooed, placing the glass on the table. Soma wrapped his arms around the older man, nuzzling his face in the soft fabric. Agni wasted no time to embrace him back, a warm smile taking over his face. Agni’s smile was Soma’s favorite thing about him, the way his eyes went even softer, the subtle way his lips curled, and the way his cheeks went rosy. When he hugged Soma his smile was soft, his eyes were closed, he adored being held in Soma’s gentle arms. Agni always gave him the tightest hugs he could manage, sometimes the boy’s feet lifting from the ground. 

 

Their embrace lasted a good 30 seconds, their affection was tender and sweet, like that a lamb. Soma inhaled Agni’s sweet scent, a mixture of incense and warm tea. “Ready for the beach?” Agni asked, realizing they’d be hugging for the next hour if he didn’t say anything. “Yes!” Soma was brighter than ever, his smile looking like a ray of sunshine. 

 

Agni nodded and made himself useful, opening the doors for the prince while carrying a bag of spare clothes and towels. 

 

When they arrived at the beach, they were greeted with children running about and overall self-enjoyment. Poor Agni, dressed in his usual attire, he looked out of place standing in the sand. Soma was the first to strip his shirt, throwing it on the towel Agni had laid down. Soma darted into the waves, jumping into the high tides. Salt water got into his mouth, a very sour yet adorable expression took over his face, his nose scrunching together. He spat it out and went back to playing. Agni watched from afar, watching as Soma looked so happy. He never smiled so much back home, he always sat at his desk, looking glum and feeling alone. Even with everything around him, gold and riches, he felt alone. Before meeting Ciel, he was spoiled and lonely, even with Agni and Mina at his side. Things were different now, Soma was with his friends and most of all: Agni. Agni was all he needed. 

 

The khansama heard his name from Soma’s lips, beckoning him to come over. Agni did so, kicking off his shoes and rolling up his pants. He walked through the sand, only taking a few long strides before he met Soma. “Come in the water, Agni!” Soma called, splashing water towards the older man. Agni hesitated, he always wanted to be alert when he and the prince were out. Soma grinned, reaching out to grab Agni’s hand. Soma pulled with surprising strength, Agni stumbled into the water, almost falling into Soma’s arms. His sherwani became heavy with the salt water. He was given no choice to remove it. He became quite shy when he was uncovered in front of others, his cheeks flushed, the nape of his neck following shortly after.

 

He dropped it in the sand, following Soma into the deeper parts of the water. They began to swim, their feet hovering above the ocean floor. “Swim with me.” Soma cooed, falling back into the water, his body floating. He looked angelic, his long purple hair resting in the water, his golden eyes looking like balls of sunshine. An idea sprouted in his head when Agni swam over, he held the prince’s head under his arm. He looked down at Soma, watching his eyes close. They had drifted away from the shore, the people looking smaller and smaller. They were alone with each other, it was only the ocean water hugging them and the sunshine. Soma fell to pieces in Agni’s arms, his lips slowly curling. His idea remained in his head as he ran his fingers along Agni’s back, feeling the water slide off the smooth muscle. He watched the water run over his lips and into the water. Soma’s delicate fingers ran over Agni’s shoulders, his eyes following the water beads. “Give me a kiss.” Soma requested. 

 

Agni leaned down to taste the saltiness of the younger man, his eyes slowly closing as he got closer. As their lips met, Agni moved his lips, passion dripping from his mouth and tongue. It was pure love and passion, Agni’s godly wraps slowly coiled off his fingers, falling deeper into the water. Soma pulled Agni under the water, wrapping both his arms around him. Under the water, they floated. Their legs were tangled together, their lips still together. It was beautiful. 

Soma fell to jelly in Agni’s arms, Agni held Soma close, so close he almost crushed him. They both rose to the surface to breathe the salty air. Once they felt the cool breeze, they looked at each other, their eyes mending together. Soma rested his head on Agni’s dripping shoulder, his hands falling the water droplets of water down the khansama’s back. 

 

“Agni…” Soma whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“What would you say if I told you I loved you?” 

“I’d say I love you too. I think you know the answer to that.” Agni chuckled, kissing the prince’s hair. 

“Do I?” 

“Yes, you do, Soma-Sama. I love you… more than I could ever love anything else in this world. More than anything, I swear on that.” His voice fell soft, he looked around to only see water surrounding them with the beach far away. Soma didn’t reply, he just rested his head on Agni. 

 

The only person who wouldn’t leave him, the only person who truly adored him. Agni was his everything, his heart, his soul, his best friend, and his lover. He was his shadow, his sunshine, and moonlight. 

 

They began to swim to the shore, watching as the sun was starting to set. “Would you like to watch the sunset?” Agni questioned, picking up his sherwani, now covered in sand. “I’d love that.” They sat on the shore, the water consuming their feet. “It reminds me of when you sleep.” Agni leaned into Soma and inhaled his scent. “How so?” 

 

“You’re the sun in my sky, whenever you sleep, I think of the sun falling into the ocean, only to rise to kiss as dawn. Even when the sun is falling into a slumber, it is still admired and adored. You are the same, Master Soma.” Agni spoke in poems about his prince, sometimes he didn’t mean to, he only used the most beautiful words to describe the prince. 

 

The beach was now empty, it was only the Indians and soon the moon. “May we have tea when we are home?” Soma asked gently, his eyes looking out to the ends of the ocean. 

 

“Of course, Highness.” 

 

“Thank you, Agni. And I’d like a warm bath as well. Will you join me?” Soma grinned, lifting a brow. 

 

_ “Jo agna.’' _


End file.
